New Moon
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: "I'd always wondered. Am I the "demon" you kept telling your little friends you fought against, daily?" - Angst, dark, character death.


**Rating:** _T_ - Just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all its characters; I solely use them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** I realize I've been obessing over prose a lot, which might be a good thing in a certain light. Written in Shiro's view. Reviews and criticism are always appreciated~.

**

* * *

**

Funny how little things pass by under people's noses all the time. Especially the naïve and unsuspecting. I'll admit, even impulsive ones like you and me. But I never imagined that you'd allow that to be our ruin, King.

I thought I'd told you how worthless it was to save that big-titted girl.

No matter. There's only good news in this for me, you know. Even though this wasn't the way I'd planned for all of this to happen… I'm more than happy to take the opportunity you've given me.

At the very least, you'll ackowledge the fact that I'm better than you. Well, maybe you won't, seeing how you'll be the one without thoughts; but I'll tell you every day about how this happened so you won't forget. Hey, this means I won't have to put up with the rain anymore, right? Damn, this is the greatest moment of my undead life!

Now, before you go, I wont to make one thing clear to you, okay? So pay close attention — oi! don't close your eyelids! — ready?

I just wanted you to know that it wasn't my fault or intention that his happened. Hell, I was just as shocked when all the builings began toppling over and the windows cracked open with water like channels. I'd warned you about this before, though, didn't I?

If only you would've swallowed that damned pride of yourse and called for my help, like you had previously.

But, _no_; you just had to keep getting up and tried to kill that green, emo-looking fag. What the fuck was he supposed to be, anyways? A faerie? Butterfly? …_Elf?_

Well, whatever. That doesn't concern us anymore, now does it, King?

I will add this — you do look pretty cute when you don't fight me off. You don't know how annoying it is to have to regenerate my dick every damn time you chop it off with our Zangetsu. Damn old bastard.

Oh, looky here. Seems like the time of your ride is finally up! Can't say I won't miss our spars, but it sure is fucking time for me to stop being used by you.

Did you even know you did that? Even to the Old Man?

Probably not, seeing how all you care about is yourself. You see, I think that's where all that stupid pride of yours comes from. I'll bet all the Yen in your world it must've multiplied every time you beat someone in Seireitei, huh?

Though technically it was always because of me, King.

Anyways, I just have one final thing to ask you, before you fade away. King, are you listening? Tch, you space out way too fucking much. Oh, you are? Well…

I'd always wondered. Am I the "demon" you kept telling your little friends you fought against, daily? 'Cause if I am, I'll personally kick your half-dead ass. What the fuck's up with that lie? It ain't my fault you're constantly trying to get stronger through near impossible means.

Oi, you really weren't listening. Asshole.

—W-wait, what're you crying for? You should be grateful! At least you won't die as wretchedly as all the other Hollow we've killed. You'll die the most beautifully; turn into particles, like diamond dust, and fade away until you've completely dissipated into nothing.

…Did you just say you're sorry? Whoa! Are you actually apologizing to me, your Hollow? Hah! You always were one crazy bitch, up'til the very end, I'll give you that.

As a final wish, I'll accept it and move on, alright King?

There's your smile. That's a good boy. You never looked good with that fucking glare of death and scowl of yours. I hope you realize that now. Aww, I just started liking you again. Why're you gonna' close your eyes on me? I always loved how I could get fire in them honey orbs by saying shit like that, y'know.

Okay, so yo are pretty handsome. Whatever. I'll just make you even more eccentric with my own looks. Deal? Deal. Well, I should get going. Someone has to take over before they proclaim you as completely dead. Even if it's true, can't have them take my prey away.

Get the sleep you deserved, eh? I don't want to wake up and have to trick you again — ah, his breaths stopped. How sad.

I'd thought you would've permanently entertained me… Oh well. It's my turn to put on one Hell of a show, ne?


End file.
